The girl who cried wolf
by 13alicelove
Summary: Gone. October. November. December. January. For four months Bella is nothing more than a zombie, until Jacob picks up the pieces. What will happen when Bella realizes he's the wrong wolf for her? How will Jacob react? What happens when Bella finally realeases her inner worlf? Bella/Leah rated M for language and future content (;
1. Chapter 1

Belleah Story

_Italics: Bella's thoughts_

**Bold: Leah's thoughts**

Bella P.O.V.

Gone.

October.

November.

December.

January.

Four months, and he is still gone. Four months, and the hole in my chest is still ripped wide open. Four months and I still wake up screaming every night.

I'm a zombie, just moving through the motions of life; everything I do is on autopilot. I'm empty. Hearing HIS voice when I'm being reckless is the only thing keeping me latched on to my sanity. Then again, hearing voices isn't a sign of being sane.

Flashback:

_"We are leaving Bella, it's time we moved on. The people of Forks are starting to notice things. "Okay," was my reply," I'll come with you." He shook his head at that, "No, we as in my family and I are leaving, we don't have room to carry around a human pet that needs constant babysitting." Tears sprang to my eyes," A-A pet? I-I'm just a p-pet?" I stuttered out. _

_He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through those copper locks, "Yes a pet, do I need to spell it out for you? P. E. T. Pet. Do you honestly believe any of us really cared for you? Esme just wanted someone to test her cooking out on, Emmett found your clumsiness amusing, Alice just needed someone to play dress up with, and I, I was merely bored. It's time for us to move on to our next home, and therefore our next pet. Take care Isabella. Oh, and try not to do anything stupid okay? It wouuld crush Charlie."_

Suddenly, I was ripped out of my flashback when I saw them, sitting by the curb old and rusty, but there nonetheless. I pulled up to the house and knocked on the door, bouncing up and down on my toes in the rain. One of the Markses' boys answered the door and I did not hesitate to ask, " How much do you want for the bikes?" His eyes widened, " You can take them both for free, they don't work though." "It's fine," I told him, " I have a friend who builds cars, he can fix them." He nodded at that and offered to help me load them into the bed of my truck. After I was sure they were secure, I hopped into the cab and called Charlie to ask for directions to the Black's house.

I looked out my window as I drove, and for a split second I thought I saw a girl in jean shorts, and a black, sports bra sprint into the woods. I shook my head, I must of imagined it.

I made it half-way up the Blacks' driveway before Jacob appeared at my door, a huge smile plastered across his face. It was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He had grown since I had last seen him, he was about six foot one now. His copper skin was smooth and underneath you could see his wiry muscles that had begun to build. Even his hair was longer, pulled back in a pony tail.

Jacob opened the door to my truck and pulled me out into a bear hug, a flash of pain went through me as i recalled the memory of someone else who used to hug me like this. I stiffened in his arms and he immediately set me down, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry Bella," he said, " I guess I was just excited to see you." I forced a smile and replied, " It's okay Jake, I missed you too." I'm sure he could tell that my smile wasn't sincere, but he brightened up quickly and asked,"What brings you to the Rez?" I jammed my thumb over my shoulder to the bed of my truck, " I picked up a few bikes and was wondering if you could help me fix them up?" His eyes lit up and he easily hoisted himself into the back to check out the bikes for himself.

He let out a low whistle, "These really do need some work Bella, but I think I can get them running again!" A surge of excitement went through me, the prospect of hearing HIS voice was the only thing I got excited about these days. "Awesome," I said, " but we have to keep this secret, if Charlie found out I think he'd have an anuerysm." Jacob chuckled at that, "No problem, we can sneak these out into the garage in a bit, but first I think you should probably come say hello to my dad." I nodded and agreed with that before walking into the small house of the Blacks.

Billy and I spent about thirty minutes catching up, and he invited Charlie and I over next week to have dinner and watch some sporting event on TV. I told him I'd try, I might have homework. Honestly, I just wasn't sure if I would be up to hanging out with them. Jacob and I managed to sneak the bikes into the garage easily, and I was thoroughly impressed with Jacob's ability to lift the bikes all on his own, I don't remember them being exactly light.

Now we were siting on the peeling linoleum floor of his garage, drinking warm sodas, while I watched him tinker around with the bikes. "How's it looking Doctor, are they going to make it?" He looked at me, frowning fauxing concern, the only thing giving away his serious demeanor was the twinkle of mirth in his eyes. " The operation is going to be serious and require a lot of parts, but I think I can save them!" I stared into his eyes for about two seconds before we both busted out laughing. It was then I realized, I was laughing, genuinely about Jacob's personality was infectious, when he smiled you smiled, and when he laughed you couldn't help but join in, laughing until your sides hurt.

"Seriously though Bella, we are going to need some cash if we plan on rebuilding these bikes, I need some parts." I just waved him off, " I have some money in my college fund, its not a lot, and nowhere near the amount I would actually need for college, we can use that." He frowned at that, " I am not taking your college fund." "Jacob relax, it's my money I've been saving and I want to spend it on this." After a while of debating Jacob finallly agreed, and was thrilled when I told him he could keep whichever bike he wanted. We made plans to go part shopping next weekend before having dinner with Billy and Charlie at the Black's place.

I was smiling when I left, but as soon as I was off the reservation, and away from Jacob, the pain began creeping back into my chest. It started off as a dull ache, that began to grow into a throb, and finally sharp pain that cut through me over and over endlessly. When I arrived home I collapsed on my bed sobbing, not even bothering to take off my clothes. I cried until I fell into a restless sleep, awakening to the sound of my own screaming, and sense of emptiness once again.

School this week passed by in a blur, but each day I craved Jacob more and more. Being around him was like a drug, now that I had a taste of what I could feel like, I needed more of it. The very thought brought a memory back to me, "_You're like my own personal drug."_ I squeezed my eyes to prevent the traiterous tears from falling.

It was Friday night, and I was antsy. I did the laundry, cleaned the house, cooked dinner, I even cleaned my room! I could not get over my anxiousness to see Jacob tomorrow. I decided to take a shower, in hopes that maybe the hot water would soothe my nerves.

I turned the spray on, and looked myself over in the full body mirror as I waited for the water to heat up. I was pale, paler than usual; so white I could probably even pass for a vampire. The next thing I noticed was I was skinny. Not skinny as in a slender waist and a flat stomach; skinny as in my ribs were easily visible, my hip bones prominent, and my collar bone sticking out. I looked sickly, with deep purple bags under my eyes, you could tell I hadn't had sleep in four months.

The worst part however, was my eyes. There was nothing in them, they weren't the same chocolate brown they used to be. No, now they were a darker mud brown, filled with emptiness, they almost seemed inhuman; and this frightened me. I shook my head and stepped into the steaming hot water.

I awoke the next morning at 7 A.M., and was out the door and headed to the reservation by 7:20 A.M. I had rushed through getting ready in my haste to be near Jacob. I didn't bother with my outfit, I yanked on some jeans, pulled on some tennis shoes, threw on a blue shirt with a hoodie over top.

Jacob was outside waiting for me, and hopped into the cab as soon as the truck stopped moving. "The coast is clear," he half-yelled," Floor it! GO GO GO!" I threw the truck in reverse, and pulled out of their driveway, laughing loudly the entire time.

Jacob and I talked the whole time we drove to the Hoquiam after hitting the dump. We bantered over the proper way to determine age, and by the time we were headed back to La Push he was thirty, and I was twenty-two. Laughing and talking to Jacob like this made me forget the reason why I had picked up these bikes in the first place, I just enjoyed spending time with him.

When we arrived back at the Black's house we carefully snuck the parts back into the garage, noticing that Charlie's police cruiser was parked in the driveway. There were other people besides Charlie and Billy in the house; the Clearwaters.

Harry Clearwater has been Charlie's friend for years, so it was fitting that him and his family joined us for dinner as well. Jacob introduced me to Sue Clearwater, and her son Seth; who clearly idolized Jacob. He was only fourteen, and was a sweet kid. "Leah my daughter, and Seth's older sister, should be here soon, she was busy running some errands." I smiled at Sue and responded, saying that I couldn't wait to meet her.

Seth, Jacob, and I hung at the kitchen table while Billy, Charlie, and Harry watched the game, and Sue cooked. It was as dinner was being finished that SHE arrived. Tall, with beautiful, flawless copper skin, and enough wiry muscle to be strong and still very feminine. Short, choppy, black hair that hung right below her ears, and looked absolutely silky to the touch. Her eyes were what captivated me the most, black, with different emotions swirling inside, I just couldn't look away. Something about her pulled me in closer, a tugging inside me, making me want to just reach out and touch her. And then it was gone. She tore her eyes away from me and tore out of the room like a bat out of hell.

Instantly my heart dropped and the emptiness returned in my chest, and a frown returned to my face. Sue looked at me apologetically, "I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what in the world has gotten into her! She is going through a rough time right now but that doesn't mean she gets to be rude! I will have a serious talk with her later." I managed a measley half-smile at Sue and thanked her saying it was okay. Throughout dinner Jacob tried over and over to again engage me in convorsation, but I just didn't have the heart to talk anymore. The painful pull in my heart tightened more and more as the night wore on, and soon enough I was ready to go home.

I left before Charlie, promising to come over tomorrow and hang out with Jake. I was almost over the line for the reservation when in my rearvier I swore I saw a huge pair of black eyes staring at me. I blinked and they were gone. I drove home and crashed into bed, still thoroughly hurt and freaked out. I dreamt of Leah Clearwater that night.

Dream:

_I was running through the forest, chasing after the familiar bronze hair, and just as I was about to grab a hold, he would slip away from me, running deeper into the forest. I continued running, tears flowing, my breath coming out in short pants. Suddenly, I tripped over a tree root, and crashed to the mossy floor, scraping open the sensitive flesh of my knees. I reached down and touched them, soon soaking my hands with the blood that never stopped flowing, despite the small scrape._

_HE appeared then, but he was not the same man I knew and loved. His eyes were a deep crimson red, that watched me with hunger, the same way a lion looks at his gazelle before taking it down. He smiled at me then, but not the same crooked smile I loved, no, this one was twisted and full of lust. _

_He moved towards me licking his lip, and just as he was about to reach out and touch me a tall figure stepped in front and shoved him away, sending him into the nearby brush. He recovered quickly though, and launched himself towards the back of my saviour. I looked up in those beautiful black eyes and screamed, "LEAH!'_

I awoke in a cold sweat, my voice hoarse from screaming. I gripped onto the blanket above me, curling into a ball and rocking back and forth, attempting to calm myself down. I tried to push the dream away, I didn't understand why my usual night terror had changed, or why that change included Leah, I didn't want to either. I just climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower, and wash away all traces of the nightmare.

Leah P.O.V.

**Ugh! Sam would make me take over his patrol's tonight, my day off. Just so he can take his stupid "fiance" out on a date. **I still couldn't believe that Sam, the man I loved, MY ex-fiance, left me for my cousin Emily. Pain radiated through my chest as I thought of the two of them together, doing the things that he and I used to do. Emily, my cousin, my best friend, she stole him away from me.

I locked myself away in my room for a week, and during that time period I was nothing but a zombie, just moving through the motions of life. I cried everyday that week, but the day I emerged from my room I didn't cry again. I was hurt, I was angry, but I wasn't going to cry anymore.

It wasn't until a month later that I cried again; when Sam and Emily announced their engagement. I couldn't understand what was happening, I was so angry I began to shake. I was standing outside on their front lawn, and suddenly my entire body exploded! I was instantly on all four paws, hurt, angry, and absolutely terrified. Sam chased me down and explained the whole wolf situation to me, but he couldn't understand why I, a female, shifted. None of the Elders had an explaination either, and I was deemed the first female shifter of the Quillete Tribe.

Later, Sam explained to me the entire imprinting process, which just made me angrier. In front of the entire pack and Emily I yelled at the top of my lungs, " THE WORLD JUST LOVES TO FUCK ME OVER! FIRST IT RIPS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY, THEN IT MAKES ME THE ONLY FEMALE SHIFTER IN EXISTENCE!" I turned on heel and headed into the forest, shifting mid-air, and disappearing from their sight. It's been a month since that night.

Now, I'm headed into the forest, in just jean shorts and a sports bra, to go take over Sam's patrols. Just as I'm about to enter the woods, a beat up, rusty, old chevy truck comes roaring down the road.

**Ugh I'm starving, I can't wait to get to Jacob's and eat.** That was one of the many things I hated about being a wolf, I was almost always hungry. I threw on an old t-shirt before heading over to the Black's house. When I got there I noticed that Charlie's police cruiser was sitting in the driveway, along with same red chevy truck I saw earlier. Curious I headed inside.

When I walked in I headed straight to the kitchen, where I knew my mom would be, fully intending to ask whose truck was parked out front; then I saw her. She was sitting at Jacob's shabby, old, wooden dining table, leaned back in a chair talking with Jacob and my brother Seth. Her hair was a dark chestnut, with slight tints of red underneath. Her skin was pale, a little paler than it should be, still beautiful, but giving her a worn down look. Or maybe that was just her eyes, with deep purple bags underneath them you could tell she hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in a long time. However, it was when she looked up into my eyes that everything shifted.

It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, like nothing, not even gravity held me here anymore, just her. Then, I turned around, tearing my eyes away from those orbs of beautiful brown, and tore out of there like a bat out hell.

Later that night in the woods:

Crash! "Damnit" Crash! "Damnit!" Crash! "DAMNIT!" A large crash resounded through the woods as I threw yet another tree. I sank to the ground, and for the first time in three months I cried, hard. Tears poured down my face as I leaned back against a tree trunk, knees pulled to my chest, and my hands in my hair. "Damnit Damnit Damnit," I half-whispered to myself.

Out of all the people in the world it had to be a girl, and not only that, a leech lover. I hated her, I hated her for being a girl, for being a leech lover, and I hated her for even existing. Sam should have been my imprint not this stupid bitch. "Ugh!" I yelled out in frustrating, listening as my voice echoed through the silence.

However, there was something in the back of my mind, tugging at me, dragging itself forward until it was all I could think about. I hated her, but I also hated that familiar look she had in her eye. I hated the emptiness in them; and I realized then that I hated the parasite who caused the pain she was feeling.

Wait no! NO! No I didn't! She deserved the pain she was feeling, she deserves it. She should've known better than to get involved with, nonetheless fall in love with a vampire. No, I would not feel sympathy for her, and I would not fall in love with Bella Swan.

Bella P.O.V.

I was in my truck, driving to Jacob's house, and all I could think about was my dream last night. I hadn't had a dream like this since HE was here. At the thought of him the hole in my chest ripped itself open, tearing open the fragile band aid being with Jacob had put on. Tears started to poor down my face, and soon enough I wasn't able to see anymore. I pulled over, knowing I shouldn't be driving in this condition.

The pain hit me in waves, each one stronger than before, taking over my entire body. I rested my head against the steering wheel and sobbed, I sobbed until my lungs hurt from gasping, until my head was pounding and my face red. And then,...I cried some more; when I ran out of tears I continued to dry sob. Suddenly, I felt warm arms encircle me, and I found myself leaning in to the familiar touch.

I don't even know how long Jacob held me for, I just clung to him, sitting on the cold ground outside of my truck. His whole body was like a furnace, and he protected me from the cold trying to nip its way through my clothes and chill my skin. He smelled like motor oil and the woods, what would seem like a terrible combination fit with him well. It was a good, rustic, smell I had learned was simply Jacob.

When I finally calmed down I looked up into those dark eyes, and for some reason felt incomplete, like those weren't the eyes I wished I was looking into. _Of course they aren't you idiot! You wish you were looking into liquid topaz eyes. _My eyes began to water again and Jacob pulled me closer, pressing his face in my hair and whispering to me, "It's okay Bella, I've got you." I latched onto him, begging that he would hold me tighter, push the pieces of my heart back together.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short and I know I haven't been on in a long long longg time but I have been on parental lock down and withought internet for the longest time because we don't have internet at my house. I do plan on updating my other stories I just had to get this out of my head. I love you guys! Please review! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V.

I don't know how long we sat there, Jacob's arms wrapped around me, but soon we needed to get out of the rain. _I really don't feel like getting sick._ Jacob pulled us both to our feet and walked around to climb into the drivers side of my truck. I didn't even realized he had taken my keys. I hopped into the passenger seat, soaking wet and shivering. Jacob looked over at my sympathetically, but didn't ask any questions, which I was truly thankful for.

He drove us back to his house, where he found a set of his sister Rebecca's clothes for me to wear. He changed as well, and I found him in the living room laying out a blanket on the couch, with two mugs of what looked like hot chocolate on the coffee table. I smiled at that, it was such a sweet gesture. I sat down on the couch while he popped a movie into the dvd player. We spent the day indoors, me snuggled into his side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders; sipping our hot chocolate and watching silly comedies.

I felt safe in his arms, like nothing in the world could touch me. Jacob was my sun, lighting up the world around me, pulling me out of the dark hole I had fallen (more like been pushed) into. Everything was easy with Jacob, smiling, laughing, just having fun was easy when he was around. For some reason, I just knew he would be able to protect me, and for some reason I felt like he could even take on Vampires! Him, a human, taking on Vampires! I was starting to feel something for him possibly, but it was surpassed by a sense of brotherly love, and a weird pulling sensation in my stomach. Like I was craving something else, someone else, someone more.

It's been two days since I've seen Jacob, and once again the whole in my chest was beginning to open. I was sitting in the lunch room, surrounded by the usual gossiping of my group of friends. Though, I don't know if I would exactly call them friends anymore, considering I had basically disconnected myself from them during the last four months. Sure, they had tried to talk to me and bring me out of my depressive state, but after a month of me being unresponsive, they had finally given up. They were more like people I sit with at lunch to avoid being alone.

It was in the middle of Jessica's gossiping that my phone rang. Everybody stopped and looked at me, all as surprised at me. I looked down at my phone and Jacob's face flashed on my caller ID. Intriguied, I answered it.

_Hey Bellsie! -J_

_Hey Jake what's up? -B_

_I just thought you might want to know I finished the bikes! -J_

_What! No way! Jacob you are the best! When do we get to test them out?! -B_

_Well... I was thinking right now. Why don't you come out to the parking lot? -J_

I hung up my phone and squealed loudly, so excited I didn't even blush in embarrassment. I jumped up and ran out to the parking lot, everyone at my table, and then some following me. Next to my truck was Jacob, straddling a beautiful black Harley. I took off running towards him as he hopped off the bike and opened his arms ready to catch me as I glomped him. (For those of you who don't know, a glomp is a tackle hug.)

He laughed," Hey Bells! Ready to go?" I just gave him a mischevious grin, "HELL YEAH!" He kick started the bike and I hopped on the back, wrapping on arm around his waist, the other up with my fist in the air, screaming "WHOO" as he sped out of the parking lot. Now, under normal circumstances I would never have skipped school to go ride motorcycles, but the prospect of hearing HIS voice was to exciting to pass up on. So I just continued to scream, throwing my head back, loving the feeling of the wind in my hair.

We arrived at Jacob's house to find a pick-up truck that I didn't recognize sitting in the driveway, with the other bike sitting in the tail bed. When I laid my eyes on it I was immediately in love. It wasn't as big and tough looking as the Harley, but was slimmer, looked faster, and was painted a beautiful red color. As soon as Jacob stopped the bike I was hopping into the bed of the truck to get a closer look at my baby. She was gorgeous alright, and I couldn't wait to take her for a ride.

"You like it?" I looked over at Jacob before I jumped off the truck and into his arms, hugging him with conviction. "It's perfect Jacob! I love it! Let's go!" I practically dragged him into the truck, letting him drive since I had no idea where he planned on taking me to learn. We had been driving for about twenty minutes when we passed a huge cliff over looking the ocean. I was entranced by the beauty of it, until I saw a familiar figure standing amoung a group of boys at the edge. She looked beautiful in her black sports bra and jean shorts, barefoot, with the wind whipping her short hair around. The boys were howling at her, and finally she took off running and leapt off the edge!

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, scaring Jacob, causing him to slam on the brakes. "Bella what's wrong?!" I was in panic mode. "S-Sh-She jumped! They made her jump! Oh my gosh Jacob we have to go help her!" I struggled with my seat belt, while Jacob looked over his shoulder at the boys standing on the edge, rolling his eyes. "Bella calm down they are just cliff diving!" I froze at that. "Cliff diving?" I asked softly. He gave me a reassuring smile, "Yes, that's Sam Ulley's little pack, remember me telling you about them?" I briefly recalled the conversation Jacob and I had in the garage one time. "I didn't know Leah Clearwater was a part of his group?" Jacob started driving again before saying, " Yeah, I don't understand it either considering the history they have together, and how angry she seems at him all the time. But, for some reason she is always seen with the group."

_History? What History? _I felt an unfamiliar surge of jealousy shoot through me, and I was completely lost as to why. "What history?" I asked confused. He looked over at me, before sighing and starting the story. "Well, Leah and Sam used to date, and I don't mean the normal teenager dating, but the real in love kind. They dated for three years, and about eight months ago Sam proposed. This was when Sam was actually pretty cool, and was fun to hang around with. Two months into their engagement Sam disappeared for a week, leaving Leah completely distraught. She was so upset her mom called down her cousin, and best friend, Emily to come down and attempt to calm Leah down. Well two days into Emily's stay Sam showed up again, and found Leah and Emily at Leah's house. Leah was ecstatic, but Sam only seemed to have eyes for Emily. A week later Sam broke of their engagement and started going out with Emily. Leah was crushed, and locked herself in her room for a week. She was inconsolable. Finally, she came out again, and was beginnning to finally heal, until about a month later when Sam announced his and Emily's engagement. Leah lost it. She disappeared for about a weak like Sam, but came back different. She wasn't the sweet and fun Leah anymore, she was cold. Even though she absolutely hates Sam with a passion she still hangs around him and his group and I have no idea why."

I felt an anger rise inside of me, I knew what Leah was going through. "It sounds like Sam completely screwed her over." I half growled out. Jacob just nodded and continued to drive.

"Okay show me the clutch." I pointed to my handlebars. "The gas." I pointed to the right side of my handlebars. "The brake." I pointed to that as well. Jacob was testing me on everything I needed to know about riding a motorcycle. We had been doing this for about an hour and I was beginning to grow bored. "Jaaaake, I'm ready can I please go now?" I gave him my best puppy-dog face and he just sighed," Alright, do you need me to start it or do you think you can do it?" I decided to give it a shot myself. It took my three trys, but finally I was able to jump down with enough force to start the bike up. I let my legs touch the ground as I waited for Jacob to let go of the back of the bike, and when he did I took off!

I couldn't believe how fast I was going! It was exhilarating! The trees passed by in a blur, as I twisted and winded with the old dirt road. I kept going, letting the wind blow my hair back behind me. I looked back behind me to see Jacob following me closely, and I smiled at him, watching as he returned my smile. I realized then, that I hadn't heard HIS voice, and for some odd reason I was okay with that. I just wanted to ride all day, and that's what I did. I rode until I was out of gas, and had to get off.

Jacob drove me back to my truck and I drove home, completely content with how i spent my day. I crashed into a deep sleep that night, and awoke feeling like I was on top of the world.

Leah P.O.V

It's been two weeks since I last saw her, and I don't know how much longer I could take this. Ever since I laid my eyes on her, the pull in my stomach hasn't left once. No matter where I go, what I do, its always there. I hate it. It wasn't me feeling this way, it was my wolf side, my imprint bond. It wasmy body feeling this way, but not my mind; I had no feelings except for hatred for Isabella Swan.

I decided to go cliff diving with the boys today while Sam was out with Emily. I loved cliff-diving, the adrenaline rush it gave me was amazing. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, and the coolness of the water when it hit my face. It was absolutely exhilerating.

I stood on the edge of the cliff about to jump when I heard the roar of an engine coming up the road. I looked over my shoulder and I saw her, sitting in the passenger seat of a truck with two bikes in the bed. A rush of excitement, followed by a rush of jealousy engulfed me when I saw her and realized Jacob was in the drivers seat. Everyone knew he had a crush on her, and the thought of him winning her over made my skin crawl. The need to chase them down and claim her as mine was overwhelming, and to prevent myself from shifting right then and there I leapt off the edge.

I laughed as I fell, laughing and crying. Tears falling down my face as I continued to laugh hysterically. I was falling hard and fast, and I realized in this moment, that no matter how hard I fought it I was going to end up falling for Bella Swan, no matter how bad I didn't want too; and when I finally did, I was going to crash into her hard, just like crashing into the water.

One Month Later:

I was walking down to the Black's house to drop off a lasagna for Billy from my mom, when I heard noise in the garage, and Bella's chevy was parked in the driveway. My curiosity got the best of me and I began to walk towards the garage; why would she be in there when I knew Jacob wasn't home. I walked into the garage and was not prepared for what I found.

There she was in a pair of baggy, black cargo pants, black riding boots, and a dark blue wife beater, was Isabella Swan. Her dark mahogony hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, with strands falling into her face. Her skin was a healthier color now, no longer a sickly pale, but a cream and roses complexion that looked absolutely soft to the touch. She was more filled out now as well, no longer an anorexic thin, but slender, with beautiful curves. There were also muscles in her arms that were starting to take definition. She looked absolutely beautiful, and must've noticed me standing there and straightened up to look at me in the eyes.

I hissed, inhaling sharply; her eyes were absolutely gorgeous. They were no longer a dark mud brown, empty and full of pain. There was still pain in her eyes, anybody could see that, but her eyes were brighter. You could see the happiness in her milk chocolate eyes, the happiness that Jacob had caused. That pissed me off, knowing that Jacob was the one to make her happy and not me.

"Um can I help you?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me, placing her hand on her hip. I traced down her face with my eyes, smiling a little when I saw the grease on her face. I traced down her arm to the hand resting on her hip, clutching a wrench. "Uhm Hello?" she asked again in that beautiful bell-like voice. I shook my head real quick, and slapped my frown back on my face. " What are you doing here?" I asked putting a touch of venom in my voice. She raised her eyebrows again, a glint of mirth in her eyes. "I think I should be asking you that question, considering the fact that you are in my workshop." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Your workshop? If I recall correctly this is Jacob's house therefore HIS workshop." She smirked at me, flipping some of the strands of hair out of her face. _God that was sexy._ "This may be HIS house, but this is MY bike and I paid for these parts. According to Jacob, this is OUR workshop, and I need to fix the loose front-wheel on MY bike. So, I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" I could feel my jaw drop, _since when did she get so fiBeesty? _"I'm here to drop off some food to Billy, I was curious when I saw your truck out here and I knew Jacob wasn't home." I don't know why I felt the need to explain myself to her, I never did that. Then another question popped into my head," Since when did you know about bikes?" She smirked at me again, "No point in riding a bike if I don't know how it works. Jacob has been teaching me, though I don't see how this is any of your business. Why don't you go drop off your food and get out of my hair so I can get back to work okay?" _Okay, that pissed me off. _"Who the hell do you think you're talking to bitch?" I felt my defensive side come out, and I began to glare at her. "The same bitch who ran out of Billy's party at the mere sight of me." _Oh shit..she remembers. _"Look," I began but was instantly cut off. "I don't need your excuses nor do I care about them. I already know you hate me, why I don't know, but I really don't care. Now get the hell out!"

I dropped off Billy's food and took off into the woods quickly, not even bothering to take off my clothes before I shifted. I hit the ground on all fours running.


End file.
